


В отсутствие естественного врага

by WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: Иногда, чтобы поймать Хисоку, следует оставаться на месте.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от M до E





	В отсутствие естественного врага

Майкл Джексон и Айзек Нетеро мертвы. Клан Курута мёртв. Мусадор Деиго где-то на своей вилле на юге Падокии, без сомнения, мёртв. Мафиозные доны с их тиграми на цепочках, проститутками и бесполезными «Инджу» мертвы — может быть, их тигры тоже.

_Информатор Иллуми мёртв._

Щёлкнув клычками, Иллуми раздражённо разгрызает лимонно-карамельный камешек и вздыхает: Сентрейлия — пятнышко грязи на карте, которое не стоит и бензина, затраченного до пункта назначения. Путешественники проскакивают его в поисках злачных пажитей провинции Лаксо, не удостоив этот городишко и взгляда, да и сам Иллуми без крайне нужды здесь бы ни за что не появился. В таких местах люди исчезают бесследно, застигнутые влажностью, душной жарой, болотами, которые пиявками присосались к убогому леску; это влажные топи, где земля липкая и плохо пахнет — точно как история, в которую Иллуми вляпался.

В тяжёлых кистях мелких роз, напоминающих виноград, воркуют птицы, солнечный свет играет в каплях росы — и стоит вонь, как швабры на скотобойне. В розовой воде бассейна плавает труп.

Иллуми садится на бортик, скрестив ноги, и равнодушно смотрит на тело. В руках у него вытащенный из разгромленного бара «Далмор» — и ни одной зацепки, где искать последние алые глаза Курута, потому что его единственный информатор уверенно держится на воде, подставив солнцу распоротую шею. Разрез чуть пониже кадыка напоминает радостную улыбку. В горло небрежно затолкали размокшие от воды игральные карты.

Иллуми откусывает горлышко бутылки с виски. Мельчайшие осколки стекла покалывают нежную изнанку его горла — ещё одна вещь в объёмном списке тех вещей, что его не убьют, а вот дед вполне может, если Иллуми не выполнит работу.

Иллуми снова вздыхает.

***

_Я ищу тех, кто нанимал охотников ранга двух звёзд и выше в период с апреля по август. Я хотел бы спросить…_ — Иллуми зажимает «бэкспейс». — _Я собираю информацию._ Он устало трёт шею. Хаотичный поиск Хисоки со стороны больше похож на эксперимент, что показывал ему сияющий Каллуто: щелчком пальцев брат заставлял бумажный лист опуститься на магнит, а потом щедро рассыпал поверх него железные опилки, которые немедленно выстраивались по изящным линиям магнитной силы. Точно так же Иллуми раскидывает свою информационную сесть, чтобы поймать Хисоку. Всё тщетно: Хисока здесь, Хисока там, Хисока нигде. Его видят в крошечных деревеньках — инкогнито, без грима, в простой полотняной рубахе; и узнают его только по крови и всесокрушающей силе его нэн. Его встречают в казино. На воскресных службах. На детских площадках и в стриптиз-барах. Его всегда легко опознать: он красив, он никого не боится, он жесток, и те, кто выжил после Хисоки, вспоминают с ужасом.

Иллуми просматривает почту. Мэйл от охотника-археолога: в нём говорится, как охотник видел Хисоку, беззаботно рыбачившего на запретном берегу озера Мёбиус:

_Как ни в чём не бывало болтал ногами на краю, пока за его спиной вырастало такое… Ох, да что я рассказываю — вы и сами знаете о Тёмном континенте._

Следующий файл: газетный заголовок и письмо из камеры смертников. «Забастовка за права женщин у университета Мивал: мирный протест обернулся трагедией».

_Я, просто, типа возненавидел эту толпу. Я не мог пройти на учёбу, блин. Ну да, мне хотелось, чтобы они все сдохли… А потом этот парень вложил разбитую стеклянную бутылку мне в ладонь и больше я ничего не помню._

Ещё один. Массовая драка футбольных фанатов в столице Котоританы, десятки затоптанных насмерть, сотни раненых:

 _Он продавал хот-доги до начала матча, но исчез в перерыве.  
  
_Хисока всегда появляется на самом пороге какого-то важного события; когда воздух дрожит от жара и жажды террора, ожидающей только искры, чтобы заняться весело и безжалостно. Из Братства свидетелей Апокалипсиса в Хассе Иллуми по секрету передали лишь это:

_Он попал к нам случайно, и уже через полгода встал во главе Совета знающих… Он заставил покончить с собой половину моих братьев, вторую половину и меня в том числе — смотреть на их смерть и завидовать им. Он умеет уговаривать._

Некоторые, как ни странно, вспоминают Хисоку с теплотой:

_Он показывал фокусы на дне рождения моей племянницы. Мы в жизни не видели ничего более чудесного!_

Или:

_У меня не было денег, чтобы заплатить охотнику за редкую рыбу, которая могла спасти жизнь моей жене. Я думал, за обман он меня убьёт, когда узнает, но он оставил мне всё, что нашёл, и даже пожелал счастливой семейной жизни._

Крохи информации складываются в историю — весёлый фокусник, любимец детей, лучший боец «Небесной арены», который с готовностью отправляет заблудившегося путника не туда. Он паркует чужую машину на стоянке для инвалидов. Улыбается детям и заставляет их ронять мороженое и рыдать от ужаса. Его чувство юмора — это претворить в жизнь сцену из старого слэшера, запихнув отрезанный у какого-то бедолаги палец в чужую жареную картошку. Он… Он настоящая сволочь.

Он принадлежит Иллуми.

Иллуми следует за ним через заботливо расчищенный для него путь. Чаще всего автостопом, иногда — в женском обличье, но никто не трогает его даже пальцем, хотя Иллуми знает: им _хочется_ его потрогать. Широкая ладонь водителя лежит на рычаге переключения передач так, что кожей он наверняка чувствует ровное тепло тела Иллуми… Вот — машина притормаживает прямо у разворота на пустую гравийную дорогу, ведущую в темноту, — но водители никогда не поворачивают. Они никогда не дотрагиваются. Разочарованный, Иллуми касается кончиком языка горячей иглы, невидимо пронзающей щёку, — как ребёнок шатает в десне молочный зуб — и надеется, что у него ещё будет время пролить кровь.

Он слышит одно и то же и в Куэн-сити, и в крошечном рыбачьем городке Яппонии, в лобби дорогих отелей, и на досках в глубоком интернете.

_слыхала? за хисокой пустили отряд сверхсильных убийц, и он уничтожил их всех!! ♥♥_

_Нет, он скоро встанет во главе организации охотников. Вот потеха начнётся!_

На базаре рядом с мечетью Нуруосмание Иллуми покупает открытку для Хисоки и подписывает её, сидя на тёплом каменном парапете, занавесившись волосами. Последний росчерк пера совпадает с гортанным призывом на молитву, взлетающем высоко над древесными купами. Иллуми думает о сияющих витражах христианского собора, где они поженились с Хисокой, улыбается себе, целуя чернильные строки адреса, «Небесная Арена. Хисоке Моро, до востребования», и опускает открытку в зев почтового ящика тем же небрежным движением, с каким расстёгивал одежду, выскальзывая перед Хисокой; обнажённый, как утро.

Ночами ему кажется, что юркий язык его мужа ласкает мочку уха и шепчет, что Иллуми уже совсем близко. _Теплее, Иллу_. Во сне Хисока связывает его ноги нитями своего нэн, а руки — густыми волосами Иллуми, и вылизывает его, вздёрнув над собой, заставляя выгибаться от удовольствия, мучаться от беспомощности и холодного ветра, скользящего по мокрой коже из распахнутых настежь окон.  
  
Так и не найденные глаза Курута раздражающей тенью скользят за его безупречной репутацией.  
  


***

Иллуми часто мастурбирует на Хисоку.

Иллуми часто мастурбирует, _точка_. «Возраст», как сказал бы отец, но и не только: ещё одна сторона его жизни; или засада в ледяной яме и сороконожки вьют гнёзда у него под волосами, а муравьи невидимым курсивом размечают его застывшее лицо, — Иллуми, не шевелясь, ждёт, день, два, неделю, замкнувшись в себе, как клоп, сохраняя крохи тепла — или шёлковое бельё. Дворцы, полные солнца. Трюфельная паста с тончайшими листочками золота. Блэк Айвори за утренней газетой, кнопка «купить немедленно», а не «добавить в корзину» и дрочка на фантазии о сильном и злобном звере, которому Иллуми перебивает позвоночник, потому что зверь боится его — и потому что Иллуми _может_ .

Изломанные тела и истертые в порошок кости, липкая, ещё теплая кровь, вываленные языки в цианозных пятнах. Мидриаз зрачков: узкое кольцо золотой радужки вокруг абсолютной темноты. Иллуми всаживает иглы — ножи, пули, острые каблуки — в стольких людей, но Хисока единственный, кому Иллуми хочет причинять боль вечно. Он кончает, когда думает о Хисоке — о раненом Хисоке, о мёртвом Хисоке, о Хисоке с переломанными вывернутыми руками, который благодарит Иллуми за боль. Или о Хисоке, который дарит ему цветы, покупает сахарную вату и выбирает медвежонка для Каллуто, всё это проносится у Иллуми в голове, пока между ног его ласкают две самые красивые и опасные девушки Забана, то вылизывая его яички, то друг друга.

После Иллуми подмахивает их страпонам. Посасывая тёплый пластик, нагревающийся от его дыхания, чувствуя запах женского возбуждения, сладкий, восхитительно приятный, но думает он только о Хисоке. Иллуми поймает его и свяжет запястья шёлковыми шарфами, добавив лишь самую каплю нэн, чтобы Хисока не мог выбраться и грыз путы зубами… Нет. Иллуми свяжет его колючей проволкой. Хисока встанет на колени и проползёт по битому стеклу, чтобы получить в награду лишь прохладный поцелуй и небрежную трёпку по голове, «хороший мальчик, а теперь пошёл вон». А иногда — например, лаская член очень страстного и очень гибкого торговца наркотиками, который не доживёт до своих шестнадцати лет — Иллуми сам хочет встать на колени. Он сам проползёт по битому стеклу за поцелуй Хисоки и вытянет запястья под колючую проволку и позволит тушить об себя сигареты, если Хисока захочет...

Не-Хисока покусывает его проколотые булавками соски. Иллуми разочарованно отпихивает его ногой.

В темноте отельного люкса Иллуми выгнется, насадившись на свои пальцы, один, но не в одиночестве: Хисока всегда в его мыслях. _Хисока всегда наблюдает — и так же мастурбирует на Иллуми._

***

Иллуми садится на самый ранний поезд. У полудню он доберётся до пустыни, за которой раскинулись живописные руины Метеор-сити.

Они мчатся вдоль бесчисленных фруктовых и нефтяных городков — некоторые в состоянии грандиозного экономического подъёма, некоторые в страшной Депрессии. Железная дорога петляет вдоль горных перевалов, и земли за окном, лишённым стекла, становятся всё более и более бесплодными — «груда обломков былых изваяний, где солнце отвесно». Скоро они пересекают последнюю охраняемую властями границу, без спроса вторгаясь бесправное дикое место, где зачали Иллуми — в пустыню Гордо, в которой каждый одинокий человек чувствует себя последним на планете.

Иллуми зачарованно облизывает губы.

Столбы пыли, поднятые локомотивом, мешаются с угольными облаками и поднимаются, чтобы поглотить серебристую солнечную монету. Пустыня, наверное, лежит такая же неумолимая и злая, как и в тот день, когда беременная им мать сбежала с его отцом прочь отсюда.

В «столице удовольствий» — отправной точке его путешествия — было так влажно, что иглы блестели от пота и летели в цель словно бы с задержкой; казалось, в воздухе можно было покадрово рассмотреть их сияющий полёт. Но здесь всё иначе. С каждым километром, что оставляет за собой их крошечный поезд, лицо Иллуми готово пойти трещинами от сухого жара. Иллуми спрыгивает с поезда на ходу и идёт по гребням пологих дюн, оставшихся здесь после «Чёрной розы», бомбы, которая упала здесь так давно; на великолепный когда-то мегаполис, на его богатства, культуру, мораль, мифологию, историю, наследие, будущее, граждан, промышленность, кичливые притязания; на его жажду войны, войны, войны.  
  


Город на руинах — больше и многолюднее, чем о нём рассказывала мама. Иллуми исследует медину, с любопытством оглядывая разрушенные улицы: кажется, какой-то старик узнаёт в нём молоденькую Кикё, но сегодня Иллуми не в женском обличье, и старик ничего не говорит — покачав головой, с трудом опускается обратно за колченогий стол и ныряет в облако дыма своей _себси_. Интересно, как Иллуми бы жил здесь, не вцепись Кикё клыками и когтями в богатенького сынка великого клана: Быть может, он, а не та грузная старуха, сейчас нёс бы поднос со сладкими финиками, отбиваясь от уличных мальчишек, или наслаждался бы тёплым гашишем, или вместо матери рыскал бы по разграбленным улицам в поиске своего золотого билета отсюда.

От жара его обручальное кольцо раскаляется.  
  
Иллуми слышит дым и Хисоку, запах его грима, пота и крови. Южнее в Метеор-сити — чума. Много севернее — закрытые кварталы Геней Рёдан, а здесь, в самом сердце города, Иллуми может стать тем, кем захочет: настоящую свободу он чувствует только тогда, когда бесконечная череда новых личностей сыпется у него между пальцев, совсем как жемчужины с длинной нити материнского ожерелья; все личности — правда, все — нереальны. Иллуми меняет языки, как обличья, как желания — в Метеор-сити культуры всех сторон света сливаются воедино, переплетаясь между собой, как томные обнажённые южанки под медным августовским небом; ах, что за мир, что за люди.

Иллуми задумчиво постукивает по зубам иглой, раздумывая: ему бы хотелось вернуться сюда с Хисокой и в полном молчании смотреть на радиоактивный ожог, закаливший пустынный песок до звенящей прочности; на то, как среди обломков робко курится первая нерешительная зелень, погребая под собой безымянные могилы, обломки, урановую почву, камень и соль.

В небе над ним медленно поворачивается луна — белоснежная шестерня в вечном движении солнечной системы. Иллуми не слышит музыку сфер, великую гармонию вселенной, но он смотрит на луну и задаётся вопросом: что заставило бы этот механизм замедлиться? Ускориться? Что заставило бы его умереть?

***

Иллуми заплетает в косу влажные после душа волосы — сияющими змеиными кольцами они выскальзывают из его терпеливых пальцев — когда слышит знакомое мелодичное посвистывание за стеной своего номера (он останавливается в мотеле пригорода Касуги; королевство Какин, земля не молока и мёда, но откормленных туристов и пластиковых сувениров). Посвистывание тут же резко обрывается. Нет ничего, кроме тихого «ш-ш-ш» трения шёлка о шёлк. Кто-то останавливается. Наступает совершенная тишина.  
  
Иллуми задерживает дыхание.   
  
Вот, наконец, слышен звон дженни в прорези автомата по продаже «Хант-колы». Иллуми забрасывает косу за плечо и распахивает дверь, вскинув иглы, но внутренний дворик мотеля совершенно пуст; ни птичьего следа на горизонте, ни живописного перекати-поля на осиротевшей стоянке. Банка холодной колы ждёт его в автомате, поблескивая запотевшими стенками.

— Я не собираюсь гоняться за тобой вечность, — негромко произносит Иллуми. — Даже ради глаз Курута. Я занят, Хисока.  
  
  
Это правда. Иллуми с головой окунается в дела, стараясь не думать о Хисоке. На Китовом острове отовсюду несёт мокрой собачьей шерстью и свежевыловленными устрицами, гнилым деревом и кровью. Иллуми брезгливо стирает багровые пятна с рук и заказывает себе тренч из змеиной кожи. Обручальное кольцо ловит и удерживает огни Южного порта.

В Имбере до смерти много работы. Иллуми гуляет среди почтенной определенности ленивой, не свирепой нищеты и убивает каждую ночь, мешая дело с удовольствием. Пытка — искусство. Он с математической точностью вгоняет гвозди в пространстве Дестота, разрушая медианные нервы; или — вырывает ногти и заботливо промывает раны, выхаживая свою жертву. Иллуми способный ученик своего деда.

В Балестрино Иллуми говорит на итальянском с лёгким яппонским акцентом, но куда чище местных жителей. Его жертвы благочестиво носят вокруг шей католические крестики. Он превращает себя в Каллуто, чтобы трахнуть местного священника (что страшно тому нравится), а чуть позже показывает ему своё истинное лицо (и иглы, тысячи, десятки игл — что страшно тому _не нравится_ ).

Он скучает по Хисоке.  
  
Следующая остановка — Небаска.

Шесть безмятежных недель на Лигурийском побережье высветляют чёрные волосы Иллуми до тёмно-каштанового; пепельные веснушки щедро усыпают его лицо, под короткими рукавами — шелушащаяся кожа цвета слабой карамели. Его жертва приближается к нему, прижимая к груди помятую шляпу. «Тысяча извинений, мисс», — произносит он многозначительно, проскальзывая к своему месту второго класса. Задумчиво пощипав страницы газеты, Иллуми аккуратно складывает её и убирает в сумку, чтобы освободить руки. Всё это время грудью он ощущает оттопыренный локоть своего соседа, который словно бы случайно задевает ареолу соска под полупрозрачным платьем Иллуми.

В набравшем высоту дирижабле Иллуми избавляется и от чужой помятой шляпы, и от яппонского акцента — будто бы разорванные винтами, они незримо исчезает в море. Это не первый раз, когда Иллуми топит кого-то в холодных барашках Валенсийского залива.

***

Туристов отличить легко. Они то и дело отвлекаются на гипсовых Марий то тут, то там; лихорадочно фотографируют кресты, маяки веры, сияющие высоко над горизонтом. Девственницы здесь возлегают на каждом каменном алтаре; их слишком много, чтобы почитать только одну.

Город выписан в осенних тонах и пахнет многочасовыми дорожными пробками и влажным камнем. На рынке Mercato Metropolitano Иллуми запивает лунго молоком и покупает оливки, взрывающиеся на языке свежей горечью. В витрине бутика на Via Sant’Andrea, которая туманно отражает его вспыхнувшие от желания глаза, он видит бордовые женские туфли, а через час ломает новые каблуки на булыжной мостовой, и до отеля его подвозит незнакомец на крошечной «веспе». Белозубо улыбаясь, он пишет свой номер в тёплом изгибе локтя Иллуми и позже, когда Иллуми скучно, — медленно спускается с поцелуями по его обнажённым ногам, шепча что-то на наречии, которое не понимает даже выгибающийся от восторга Иллуми Золдик.

К завтраку подают чёрные трюфели — их привозят с юга, и на открытых верандах маленьких кафе Иллуми ест грибной омлет, подставляя лицо слабеющему октябрьскому солнцу. На улицах столько же йоркшинцев, сколько и местных жителей. Иллуми нравится здесь. Он наслаждается геометрически мёртвой точностью архитектуры: кое-где сохраняется мозаика народов, которые давно исчезли с лица земли. Его чёрные волосы сливаются с вулканическим стеклом бесценных плиток — город уже увековечил образ Иллуми, и никто не знает об этом, кроме него.

***

Он сидит на летней террасе траттории на Piazza Carbonari, одетый в самый раз для тёплого осеннего утра: свободные рукава, оголяющие нежные девичьи руки, практичные светлые сандалии — никаких украшений, ни цепочек, ни браслетов, ни обручального кольца, наряд «пятница у подружек, а не гала-вечер в Йоркшине». Перед ним бокал белого вина и пустая, идеально чистая пепельница; ни книги, ни газеты, ни телефона. Короткие волосы целомудренно заплетены в две крошечные косички — вечером предстоит работа, где лучше всего использовать неопытность и невинность, и сейчас взгляд постороннего едва замечает симпатичную школьницу, которая отбилась от экскурсии своего класса и теперь отдыхает после ранней прогулки в городе.  
  
Иллуми изредка прикладывается к ледяному бокалу, наслаждаясь отблесками света на неверной глади фонтана; плотными струями, которые хлещут измученную воду. Его глаза полузакрыты. На ненакрашенных губах лёгкая улыбка. Голова откинута на декоративную шпалеру с вьющейся зеленью — широкие мазки девичьего винограда по загрунтованному холсту.

— Даю миллион дженниоколо 10 тысяч долларов, если ты со мной переспишь. Что скажешь?

Ножки стула напротив скрипят, нарушая хрупкую гармонию утра.

Зачарованный непристойным скольжением солнечного луча между расставленными под платьем коленями Иллуми, напротив опускается незнакомец. Взгляд Иллуми — в этот раз «младенчески-голубой», выражаясь слащавым языком корпорации «Холлмарк» — становится внимательнее. Перед ним долговязый перс с выбритыми в синеву щеками, массивный, как вставший на задние лапы лев. Улыбаясь, он щелчком пальцев отправляет к Иллуми грязноватый денежный язычок, стыдливо перетянутый аптекарской резинкой. С тем же успехом он мог швыряться перед членом семьи Золдик бумажками из «Монополии», древними газетными вырезками или погашенными марками.

— Скажу, что это о-о-очень много денет, — с нарочитым уважением произносит Иллуми.

Перс предлагает ему сигарету. Иллуми перекидывает за плечо светлую косичку и сладкими от вина губами обнимает фильтр. Вчера или позавчера Иллуми заставил бы его сожрать все свои тлеющие сигареты и веселился бы при этом невероятно. Но сейчас Иллуми скучно — и потому он оставляет в живых этого сутенёра, по-обезьяньи хватающего его за милосердную в этот час ладонь.

— Миллион, — настаивает перс, пожирающий взглядом изгиб его белой шеи. — За такие деньги шлюха на углу вылижет вокзальный туалет языком, если я ей предложу.

Иллуми касается кончиком пальца иглы под ключицей и со вздохом отнимает руку.

— Подумай ещё раз, — сочувственно советует ему Иллуми и морщится, возвращаясь в свою привычную форму: перехват тесного платья вместо трогательно нимфеточного очертания остреньких грудок вдруг многозначительно обрисовывает каждую впадинку с её мелкой полумглой; натягивается на крепких плечах. Подол целомудренной длины теперь игриво заканчивается на середине мускулистых бёдер. Выпущенная на свободу волна смоляных, с металлическим отливом волос касается земли.

Перс в изумлении смотрит на превращение миленькой незнакомки в высокого мужчину, который так смехотворно смотрится здесь, в центре южного города в своём слишком коротком платье, но неуверенно залегшая морщинка на его гладком лбу исчезает, когда он вдруг улыбается — и струящаяся в углу рта сигарета припадочно дёргается:

— _Два_ миллиона. Так что ты на это скажешь?

***

Иллуми продолжает неспешно изучать город. Бесцельно слоняясь по Pinacoteca di Brera, он запрокидывает голову у «Алтаря Монтефельтро». Свет заливает картину: чистый, белый, как небытие, в которое проваливаешься, потеряв сознание. Оставшиеся цвета робко сливаются, образуя нежную, фантастическую дымку — персонификацию святости, окружающую нарисованные фигуры. Иллуми подумывает, не украсть ли ему картину, но даже печальное, чуть загорелое личико Мадонны, в конце концов, не будет стоить всей той суеты с охранниками, что поднимется после.

Время здесь тает гораздо быстрее, чем кусок льда в его «Макаллане». Уже вечером он встречается с персом на «Джанни Скикки». Иллуми не отрывает глаз от сцены, вертя на пальце своё обручальное кольцо.

***

Утренняя траттория была, без сомнения, Матисс. Городские улицы жарким полднем, написанные сочно и выпукло, — Тулуз-Лотрек. Вечер — тихий, нежный, наполненный мерцающим вкрадчивым светом — может быть Дега, но не совсем: линии южного города резче, чётче, яростный цвет не разбавляется сумерками, а лишь приглушается. Гладко сияющие автомобили медленно текут в пробках. Горизонт урезан до редких проблесков между шпилями и крестами — сагельтские небоскрёбы представить тут совершенно невозможно; силуэты кирпичных домов мягче, уютнее — город создан не по линейке Йоркшина, а небрежным мазком кисти художника.

Юбка Иллуми шелестит, касаясь смокинга его спутника. Его каблуки оставляют в разбухшей пыли еле заметные острые оттиски. Горячие пальцы сжимают его локоть, вздрагивая от предвкушения. Чувства Иллуми невероятно обостряются, и всё тело вибрирует от обещания удовольствия в спальне Иллуми — пусть даже у перса нет ни класса, ни манер, ни чувства уверенного превосходства Хисоки; ни его бескорыстной мужественности и издевательской, кинематографичной храбрости.  
  
Равно как и остальные редкие, разбросанные по миру любовники Иллуми, перс не причина, но неизбывное следствие разъездов.

Неделю спустя Иллуми получает письмо. Белый конверт без подписи оставляют у портье на настоящее имя Иллуми. Фотографии, которые Иллуми вытаскивает из конверта и с любопытством рассматривает, — глянцевые, отпечатанные на дорогой фотобумаге; не хватает только рамки с вензелем.

Тело перса брошено в высокой траве. Дорогие замшевые туфли испачканы зеленью. Горло взрезано не так аккуратно, как у информатора Иллуми в Сентрейлии.  
  
Пустой портсигар валяется на груди. Левый кулак с переломанными пальцами — следы их ещё сохранились на ягодицах Иллуми, наследство неотзывчивой тени; приятное, хотя уже тускнеющее, как его синяки, воспоминание — сиротливо прижат к боку. На всё так же высиненных утренним бритьём щеках копошатся _Silpha perforata_.  
  
Перс, увы, больше не так привлекателен, — заключает Иллуми, — с его раздувшимся от газов пятнистым животом и пустыми глазницами, использованными под пепельницы для собственных сигарет. Но думает Иллуми о другом: так, должно быть, ощущают себя воздушные маршалы, когда террористы захватывают дирижабль, или вулканологи, когда на их глазах чёрный дым начинает мягко куриться на горизонте — злобное, облегчённое предвкушение.

Где-то Хисока стремительно движется навстречу Иллуми, словно выпущенная меткой рукой пуля.

Скоро они, наконец, встретятся.

***

Иллуми уезжает через десять минут после того, как выкидывает снимки в мусорное ведро, но в аэропорту его ждёт огорчительное «у нас не хватает персонала» от лепечущего клерка за стойкой. «Мы не знаем, в чём дело, — должно быть, очередная забастовка. Синьор не желает забронировать номер в отеле аэропорта?»

Синьор не желает.

Через высокое окно у стойки регистрации он разглядывает неустойчивое небо в страховочной сетке проводов; ангары, взлётные площадки огромных размеров, округлые силуэты дирижаблей; дальше, ещё дальше — вздымающиеся фигуры зданий в крошечных квадратах загорающихся окон; индустриально-воздушный городской скелет, благодаря которому город держит свою форму.

Иллуми всегда может заставить своих марионеток поднять в воздух любой дирижабль, какой захочет — странно шаткий на земле, он с облегчением скользнёт вверх, по-хозяйски расталкивая сыроватые облака, и увезёт Иллуми далеко от Хисоки.  
  
Иллуми может сесть на паром.   
  
  
Иллуми может снова поймать попутку и уехать отсюда к чёртовой матери. Это будет несложно: Хисока ведь не взорвал аэропорт, не заставил море разойтись и не разобрал все автомобили в городе. Он лишь дал Иллуми немного времени, чтобы подумать. Иллуми знает — гонка за Хисокой никогда не была настоящим испытанием.

Настоящим испытанием всегда было возвращение к нему.

***

Под оркестровую канонаду старых водопроводных труб Иллуми позволяет обжигающей воде выжечь предвкушение с кожи. Переступая по рябой мозаике душа, он оттирает запах лёгкого пота и возбуждения между ног, в ямке у горла. В запотевшем зеркале в мутных пятнах амальгамы придирчиво изучает свои запавшие щёки, обветренные губы. Лицо покалывает от бритвы. Синяки под глазами кажутся темнее.

Слишком тихо. В соседних номерах не работают телевизоры или радио, не гремят такие же ржавые трубы, не плачут дети; ни в одном отеле не бывает так тихо, даже в середине ночи, — думает Иллуми, растираясь полотенцем, и ожидаемый, деликатный стук в дверь его номера кажется завершающей нотой. Без него надставленная искусственной тишиной ночь никак не могла обрести необходимой глубины.

Ковёр влажно чавкает от сырости под его босыми ногами. За занавески с концентрическими проплешинами пыли зацепились бумажные снежинки и ленты выцветшего серпантина, спутавшиеся, точно клубок змей по весне. Украшения оставили годы назад совсем другие постояльцы, может быть, давно уже умершие — Иллуми никогда не включает тут лампы. Вывески по другую сторону улицы выкладывают нерешительные кубы света на потолок и пол, но всё остальное — в тени. В ней же, обнажённый, Иллуми идёт на стук и распахивает дверь, не потрудившись посмотреть в глазок.

Хисока широко улыбается и осторожно приставляет к дверному косяку высокий прямоугольный пакет. Его ноздри на мгновение трепещут. Он втягивает в себя запах Иллуми: мыло, чистое тело; металл, сияющий в проколотых сосках.

Иллуми рассматривает его — не в первый раз.  
  
Сказать, что Хисока некрасив — это пойти против истины. Он привлекателен, чересчур ярок, как и требует его шутовской образ, но на улицах этого города кривлялись фрики куда страннее Хисоки.  
  
Что-то не совсем ладно в тонких чертах его лица, слишком правильных, слишком симметричных — отличного качества грим создаёт иллюзию восковой, неживой бледности, а там, где грим слегка сошёл, — наверное, когда Хисока умывался и чистил одежду от крови, беззаботно разбрызгивая воду, — полоска кожи с созвездием еле заметных веснушек, розовая, как у пластмассовой куклы или у работорговца на палубе судна, сошедшего с ума от солнца и рома. Воспалённые, в косметической красноте губы растянуты в тонкой и сладкой улыбке, будто у епископа, набившего карманы деньгами с продажи билу. Лоб в зернышках пота изборождён морщинками — он уже не тот безумный мальчишка, который целовал Иллуми через десять минут после знакомства на приёме у Зено Золдика. Его облик утончённый, но в то же время грубый, точно лиса, выведенная древней рукой в шершавом камне пещеры Ласко. Его манеры изысканны, но он безумен, как мартовский заяц. Он — нечто, втиснувшее себя в костюм, наспех сшитый из человеческой кожи, и слишком умело притворяющееся человеком. Он быстро облизывает верхнюю губу, дёргает челюстью: почти как если бы волк осторожно пытался разжать пасть, чтобы проглотить назойливую добычу, так глупо и неосмотрительно попавшуюся ему на глаза, — мелкий тик, который никогда бы не заметил посторонний.

Иллуми не посторонний. Иллуми замечает.

— Ты пялишься, — произносит Хисока довольно.

— Где ты был? — буднично спрашивает Иллуми, стараясь не чувствовать себя брошенной женой из ситкома шестидесятых.

— Всё-то тебе интересно, Иллу, — игриво отвечает Хисока, мягкий и ласковый.

Он встречается с Иллуми глазами, и иллюзия мягкости разбивается вдребезги: Хисока холодно и оценивающе оглядывает Иллуми, он зол — но непонятно, на кого. Расслабленная поза обманчива. 

— Так долго был занят чьим-то убийством? — небрежно интересуется Иллуми.

— Никого из тех, по кому бы ты скучал.

Город — прожаренные на солнце чахлые клумбы, жёсткие пыльные кусты, древние стены в облупленных афишах — выцветшая в темноте декорация, за ненадобностью брошенная где придется. Весь реальный мир сжимается до размера отельного номера Иллуми. За окном жалобно визжат тормоза: какого-то незадачливого мотоциклиста занесло на крутом повороте — так он торопится поскорее уехать из этого теперь обречённого квартала; тихого, с жиденькой музыкой центральных районов, низко плывущей сквозь обессиленные мёртвые улочки.

Иллуми бьёт первым.

***

Запястье Хисоки он перехватывает недостаточно крепко — тот пытается вывернуться, но слишком медленно: Иллуми ослабляет захват и тут же впивается большим пальцем в локтевой нерв. Боль должна пронзить тело целиком; невероятная, остро ощутимая, точно лезвие ножа, но Хисока только возбуждённо стонет, обмякая лишь на долю секунды.

Иллуми мгновенно пользуется этим преимуществом, просчитывая инерцию их тел так, чтобы прижать Хисоку спиной к себе, вывернуть его руку за спиной и зажать голову в удушающем захвате, чувствуя предплечьем, как пульсирует яремная вена на его шее.

Иллуми сильнее задирает чужой локоть — ещё немного, и либо сломается кость, либо вывихнется сустав; всё зависит от того, где Иллуми приложит чуть больше давления. Крошечные косточки в запястье Хисоки трутся с почти слышимым Иллуми хрустом. Целую минуту они оба неподвижны. Ногти Хисоки до мяса впиваются в Иллуми там, где он безжалостно усиливает давление, перекрывая Хисоке доступ кислорода; ногой Хисока пытается зацепить лодыжку Иллуми, чтобы лишить его равновесия, повалить на пыльный ковёр и упасть сверху всей своей тяжестью, распять Иллуми под собой, выкрутив ему запястья до хруста и в нежном приветствии коснуться губами щеки.  
  
Иллуми наперёд знает все движения Хисоки.

Они перемещаются в пространстве так медленно и плавно, будто водой — всё вокруг исчезает, остаются лишь Иллуми и Хисока, неразрывно переплетённые между собой.

На город опускается бархатная ночь. Единственный звук в этом мёртвом здании (этаж за этажом, все мертвы, все до единого) — их общее дыхание, приглушённый шаг босых ног Иллуми по вытертому ворсу, шорох, с каким его возбуждённые соски трутся о пропитанную потом куртку Хисоки. Темнота льётся в комнату, просачиваясь сквозь щелястые рамы. Поскользнувшись на выпуклости небесной штукатурки, завертелась луна, когда Иллуми тяжело ступает назад.

Он мог бы вот так раздавить Хисоке гортань или сломать шею. И сломал бы, если бы захотел, а Хисока, может быть, покорно бы ему позволил: их страстное ухаживание всегда включало в себя открытые переломы, вспоротые вены, цианид в мороженом и пули в мягких тканях. Но Иллуми соскучился по Хисоке. И, если судить по возбуждению Хисоки, которого Иллуми медленно и методично убивает прямо в это мгновение — Хисока соскучился тоже. Как бы ему ни хотелось победить Хисоку раз и навсегда, одержать верх и яростно насадиться на член своего мёртвого мужа, празднуя своё новоиспечённое вдовство, — победа здесь действительно не главное; она лишь вторичное, бледное приложение к их страстной прелюдии, несущей боль и смерть. Они оба дерутся, чтобы отточить навыки в битве с самым сильным и безжалостным противником, который им когда-либо встретится. Они дерутся, чтобы сказать «я так по тебе скучал» и «я люблю тебя», но никто из них никогда не знает, играют ли они в этот раз, или наконец бьются и умирают по-настоящему.

— Я думал, ты соскучился по мне, а ты пытаешьс-ся... П-робить мной кирпичную стену даже до того, как я... Вручу т-тебе... Подарок, — сипит Хисока.

— А мне вот кажется, тебе понравилось, — отзывается Иллуми, быстро облизнув губы. — У тебя встаёт, когда тебе указывают твоё место, Хисока. Ты же у нас маленький пёсик, который так и мечтает перевернуться на живот и подставиться любому, кто заинтересуется. Не говори, что не фантазировал об этом, о том, как стелишься под меня, а, Хисока?

Иллуми шлёпает его по члену, туго обтянутому этими уродливыми шёлковыми штанами, и Хисока рвано вздыхает.

— Ох, тебе нравится, когда тебя шлёпают там? Да что с тобой не так, Хисока, — тянет Иллуми. — Ты... _извращенец_.

Под его ласкающей ладонью член наливается жаром. Ткань мокнет от выступившей смазки, и Иллуми не может сдержаться: неуклюже расстёгивает ширинку и ныряет за пояс, обхватывая его кулаком, потираясь бёдрами о бёдра Хисоки. Собственный член привстаёт, налитый кровью.

— Ты такой мокрый, Хисока, — замечает Иллуми скучающим тоном и проводит большим пальцем по скользкой головке. — Прямо как девушка. У тебя даже член как у _девчонки_.

Хисока вдруг круто меняет тактику — приседает и легко швыряет Иллуми через голову. В воздухе Иллуми переворачивается, напрягает колени, чтобы приземлиться в стойке, которой научил его дед — _и приземлился бы_ , если бы Хисока не был так дьявольски быстр.

— И кто это тут девчонка, а, Иллу? — смеётся Хисока ему в ухо, вылизывая горящую мочку.

Теперь Хисока сверху — и с прошлой их встречи он явно стал гораздо сильнее.  
  
Хисока в отместку смыкает пальцы на его горле и прижимается сзади, трётся своим стояком о голые бёдра Иллуми, царапая пряжкой ремня спину. Запалённо, зло, ревниво он зарывается лицом в волосы Иллуми, дышит им; лижет обнажённый, невинный изгиб шеи, который свёл с ума несчастного перса; Ахиллес, наконец догнавший свою черепаху, — второй рукой пытаясь убить Иллуми.

Это уже не драка. Точнее, не совсем — что-то страстное, скользкое от пота, как секс, но _больше_. У Хисоки стоит, когда он душит Иллуми. Его пот, кровь, грим и воск для волос, смешиваясь между собой, пахнут так, как могли бы пахнуть мягкие фрукты, лежащие на обжигающем солнце, оплывающие соком, щедро пересыпанные молотом перцем. Его несущие боль руки — свинцовая краска, дешёвая химическая сладость. Иллуми хочет облизать Хисоку с головы до ног.

Сейчас бы толкнуть его к разбитой кафельной стене ванной и разорвать блестящие тряпки, переведя прелюдию к её естественному завершению, _раунд второй_... Хисока трётся об него и беззвучно смеётся. Он всегда может использовать нэн, чтобы связать Иллуми и задушить его же волосами, но Хисока хочет поиграть, а уж в этом он — настоящий хренов мастер, пусть даже Иллуми никогда не признается об этом вслух. Хвастливая демонстрация невероятной силы сводит Иллуми с ума от похоти так же верно, как и его тяжёлый член, которым он проходится между ягодиц Иллуми, трётся сильнее, задевая яички с пошлым шлепком плоти о плоть, оставляя в промежности мокрую полосу. Иллуми чувствует его пульс, проходящий сквозь тело, каплю пота — со лба Хисоки или кончика носа, которая разбивается о его напряженную, мучительно выгнутую спину.

Придушенный, но обессилевший больше от ласки Хисоки, от поцелуев, с которыми льнёт Хисока к его недружелюбно сведённым лопаткам, Иллуми замирает, тяжело уперевшись коленом в пол, не давая Хисоке себя завалить — во всяком случае, в этот раз, пусть даже Иллуми так удачно обнажён, не случайно ли Хисока заявился именно в этот момент? Хисока, следящий за каждым его шагом… Наблюдающий за тем, как Иллуми трахается, убивает, неутомимо преследует свою цель… как Иллуми превращается.

 _Превращается_.

Иллуми молниеносно меняет обличие, и сила, которую прилагает Хисока, чтобы уравновесить уменьшившийся вдруг вес Иллуми, становится слишком велика, — он пошатывается, вынужденный сделать крошечный шаг назад. Он _отвлекается_. Локоть Иллуми без колебаний врезается ему в бок с мощью, отточенной домашними тренировками на деревянной кукле, достаточной, чтобы убить даже охотника второго ранга.

Хисока превосходит все известные Иллуми ранги. Он остаётся в живых.  
  
Он хватает ртом воздух, пока Иллуми проскальзывает под бессильно сжимающейся и разжимающейся ладонью, которой из него медленно, но неумолимо выдавливали жизнь; грациозно припадает к полу и резко ставит Хисоке подсечку — чем приём проще, тем он действеннее.

Хисока падает, ударяясь затылком о деревянный порог, и на секунду теряет сознание.

Неопытный боец на месте Иллуми, скорее всего, нахально бы попытался раздавить Хисоке горло, ударив по нему ногой, а хитрый Хисока бы воспользовался этим, чтобы перехватить соперника и швырнуть его вниз, переводя бой в нижнюю плоскость.

Но Иллуми лишь спокойно переводит дыхание, с наслаждением вдыхая спёртый пыльный воздух его просторного и когда-то роскошного номера, настороженно обходя лежащего Хисоку по широкой дуге; кружит вокруг него, небрежно перекинув за плечо густые волосы. В женском обличье они падают до колен: при желании Иллуми может завернуться в них, как леди Годива. Дед бы убил Иллуми, если бы увидел, но глаза Хисоки из золотых становятся чёрными от возбуждения. Он смотрит на маленькую грудь Иллуми. На треугольник волос на лобке. На его полные бёдра.

— Это жульничество, — с обожанием говорит Хисока.

Иллуми вздёргивает тонкие брови в весёлом внимании.

— Жульничество — это убийство моего информатора, лишь бы я за тобой побегал. Где мне теперь искать глаза Курута?

— Я приготовил тебе извинительный подарок, — покаянно говорит Хисока. — Прими его в знак моего высочайшего раскаяния.

Иллуми не удостаивает взглядом картину, небрежно брошенную на пол — упаковочная бумага порвалась, древняя рама треснула там, где кто-то из них на неё наступил, но холст не пострадал. Архангелы на «Алтаре» равнодушно следят за тем, как Иллуми продолжает кружить вокруг Хисоки, ступая легко и плавно, не обращая внимания на хруст стекла под босыми ступнями: вся техника Иллуми, вся его сила, несущая сейчас вес вполовину его истинной формы, делает естественное преимущество Хисоки в скорости совершенно бесполезным против этого воплощения.

— Если ты собираешься встать с этого невероятного удобного пола хотя бы в ближайшее десятилетие, милый, — начинает Иллуми, задумчиво слизывая кровь из распоротой руки, — я мог бы показать тебе свою прекрасную спальню с чудесной кроватью…

Хисока тут же, словно ждал именно этих слов, поднимается на ноги, потягиваясь, идёт к Иллуми, не сводя с него восхищённого взгляда — в нём радость и голод, от которого останавливается сердце.

Может быть, это отражение его собственных глаз.

***

— Мне нравится, когда ты течёшь. Но веселее с тобой-настоящим.  
  
Пахнет свежим деревом со скола разломанного кем-то из них старого шкафа. Нежилой номер, как продолжение многозначительной отельной тишины, замирает вокруг них.

Хисока пытливо разглядывает его тело — ищет иглы, которые Иллуми может выхватить в мгновение ока. Нежно привлекает Иллуми к себе — так, чтобы удар, если он будет, не приобрёл достаточного замаха. Целует его ладони, выискивая запах пороха, хлороформа, разъедающей тело щёлочи.

— Если будешь вести себя прилежно, я превращусь обратно.

Хисока опускается на колени. Закрывает глаза и вдыхает, широко, по-собачьи приоткрыв рот с влажными белыми зубами, словно без Иллуми у него остановится сердце. Иллуми знает, что его запах, невидимое облако секса и феромонов, заводит Хисоку неописуемо. Вот, он широко раскрывает безумные чёрные глаза и благоговейно приникает к мокрым половым губам, посасывает их, как сочные дольки манго. Пусть Иллуми течёт как девушка, но вкус его остаётся прежним: Иллуми слизывал свою влагу с языка Хисоки уже много, много раз; однажды они две недели провели, истекая потом под непрощающим южным солнцем Мимбо, только трахаясь и глотая горькую, будто сперму, текилу.

Иллуми стонет и трётся клитором о лицо Хисоки, или может, Хисока упивается Иллуми и жадно облизывает всё, до чего может дотянуться: между ног у Иллуми мокро — так рваная рана толчками наполняется кровью. Хисока втягивает в себя его смазку, пощипывает его ягодицы, и дышит тяжело и редко, будто оторваться от Иллуми даже ради глотка воздуха — настоящее кощунство. Иллуми слепо запускает пальцы в его влажные от пота волосы — чтобы удержать равновесие или удержать Хисоку между своих дрожащих от натуги бёдер, он не знает. Кончиком носа Хисока касается его разбухшего клитора, посылая искры по всему его телу. Его ногти оставляют после себя глубокие полумесяцы, наливающиеся кровью. Иллуми будет касаться их и вспоминать — так же, как Хисока будет вспоминать скользкий жар его плоти, когда уедет.

Всё, что творит с ним Хисока, возбуждает, приводит в ярость, смешит; заставляет чувствовать себя живым, уверенным в себе, в чистом, всепоглощающем желании, которое вызывает Иллуми, Иллуми, Иллуми, _Иллуми-настоящий_ , а не очередное выдуманное от скуки обличье и образ — то Лолиты в белом платьице, то громилы с ирокезом, то маленького мальчика, который, обнажённый, опускается на колени в крошечной исповедальне, — _нет_. Хисока хочет Иллуми и только его.

Во рту у Иллуми, не пример его истекающему возбуждением влагалищу, совсем сухо. Он хочет Хисоку в себе, на себе, под собой, — он вжимается клитором в его растянутые в ухмылке губы, ощущая твёрдость крепких зубов под кожей, больно, приятно, больно.

— Укуси меня, — выдыхает Иллуми, дёргая бёдрами, и снова кончает при первом же касании резцов Хисоки к нежному клитору, сжимается вокруг его юркого языка.

— Выеби меня, Х-Хисока, — и Хисока, сукин сын, застывает. Иллуми приходится трахать себя самостоятельно, потираться о мокрый язык, мечтая о большем, о пальцах, о горячем крепком члене, этого — этого недостаточно. Ему нужно ещё. Ему нужно… Ему —

Хисока нежно целует его клитор взасос и поднимается на ноги.

— Какая же ты сволочь, — печально говорит Иллуми, цепляясь за его мокрые от пота плечи. Хисока придерживает Иллуми, всем своим телом прижимая к стене, и прикусывает щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться (уголки его поблескивающего рта предательски ползут вверх):

— Хочешь кончить с членом внутри, Иллу? Что, без меня не получается?

Язык Хисоки того же розового оттенка, что и слизистая оболочка желудка на анатомических пособиях Каллуто, или вялый член, или кровь, которую сплёвываешь, когда сломанное ребро задевает лёгкое; розовый, как валентинки, которые он шлёт Иллуми.

Электрический разряд пробегает по телу, когда Хисока касается его языка своим. Пальцы его правой руки осторожно касаются горла Иллуми. Сейчас оно такое тоненькое, такое хрупкое, что Хисока может, не стараясь, обхватить его одной ладонью.

Иллуми накрывает его пальцы своими и прижимает сильнее там, где уже начала наливаться болью широкая полоса будущего синяка. Иллуми сглатывает, трётся горячим горлом о его мозолистую, чуть вздрогнувшую ладонь, сладко замирая под тяжёлым исследующим взглядом Хисоки.

— Зачем ты… — он спрашивает, тихо, с искренним любопытством, но обрывает себя и усиливает хватку.

Из груди Иллуми вырывается судорожный обжигающий вздох: волна тепла проходит сквозь его тело, сворачиваясь в животе в тугой горячий клубок, — Иллуми слегка расставляет ноги, когда Хисока смотрит на его напрягшиеся соски, на то, как тяжело вздымается его непривычно высокая грудь; на то, как липко и влажно поблескивает у Иллуми между бёдер, и все вопросы исчезают из его взгляда, сменяясь тёмным пониманием.

Он стискивает пальцы, чтобы заставить тот, первый синяк проявиться темнее; чтобы вдохновить новую боль. Иллуми задыхается, бессильно поводит бёдрами, голова кружится, в глазах темнеет, но он всё равно видит, как Хисока то и дело опускает взгляд на его раскрытые на бесполезном вдохе губы, на влажные от слёз ресницы, и сжимает ещё крепче. Когда-нибудь Хисока сможет его убить. Когда-нибудь Хисока его _убьёт_ , но нет, только не это — Иллуми обязан погубить его первым, он обязан —

Иллуми выдыхает — и изменяется. В чёрных глазах Хисоки отражается переливающаяся дымка — воздух дрожит, заполняя несуществующие ещё недавно, невозможные пустоты, где была женская грудь, но через секунду Иллуми уже удовольствием прижимается членом к члену Хисоки. Хисока с обожанием скользит по нему взглядом, опускает руки ему на задницу и вдруг легко подбрасывает его наверх, заставляя Иллуми издать тихий удивлённый вскрик, недостойный имени Золдиков. Дед воскресил и убил бы его десять тысяч раз, если бы увидел... К счастью, здесь только Хисока и всё. (Иллуми боится того, что на самом деле Хисока — это всё, что ему нужно.)

Хисока не говорит ни слова, просто заглатывает до горла так, будто всю свою жизнь провёл в монашеском ордене, отдрачивая в своей одинокой молельне на тяжелые яички, крепкие члены и растраханные задницы с сочащейся спермой, и теперь, наконец, дорывается до сокровенного. Иллуми расставляет ноги, цепляется в его жёсткие от воска волосы, задевая макушкой потолок, и стонет, когда Хисока закидывает его бёдра себе на плечи и зарывается носом в мокрые кудряшки у него в паху, одновременно мягко касаясь его ануса.

Минет от Хисоки — самая грязная, самая потрясающая вещь на свете после его первого убийства. Он заживает Хисоку между коленей и трахает его в горло — чувствуя два влажных пальца в заднице, голодной до члена Хисоки, до спермы, которой Хисока зальёт её, если у них будет хоть немного времени. Иллуми задыхается, с пошлым, таким возбуждающим звуком сжимаясь вокруг пальцев и вбиваясь в чужое горло, заставляя Хисоку давиться членом.

Иллуми зажмуривается, воображая его полные губы, мокрые от слюны и смазки Иллуми. Такие же мокрые, как во снах, где Иллуми разбивает его ухмылку в кровь.

Хисока сглатывает его сперму, тщательно обсасывая член Иллуми.  
  
От его губ до влажной головки протягивается мутная нить слюны. Грим растёкся, застыв причудливыми синими пятнами, _livor mortis_ , с любовью вспоминает Иллуми. Хисока осторожно снимает его со своих плеч, но не убирает руки. Когда ещё хищник так легко отпускал свою жертву? Хисока касается промежности и зачерпывает смазку, натёкшую из Иллуми, пока он был женщиной; зачарованно растирает между пальцев и поудобнее устраивает ладонь на обмякшем члене Иллуми, блестящем от слюны Хисоки; женских и мужских выделений — такой же совершенный, головокружительный парадокс, точно путешествие по «Относительности» Эшера. Иллуми слишком чувствительный. Под мозолистыми пальцами натянутая кожа пылает, и Иллуми так хорошо и так больно, что он, кажется, сейчас обмочится. Он...

Хисока успевает подхватить его на руки, до того, как Иллуми рухнет голыми коленями на осколки зеркала. Иллуми устраивается в горячем кольце его рук, то и дело срываясь с тяжёлого вдоха на сухой кашель, баюкая занывший вдруг распоротый Хисокой локоть, и чувствуя себя в большей безопасности, чем где бы то ни было.

Хисока так близко, — устало думает Иллуми, лениво потягиваясь, смаргивая последние слёзы. — Наконец-то Хисока _везде_.

— Хисока, — хрипло говорит Иллуми ему в шею. — Сейчас три утра. Я думал, ты пришёл меня убить.

— Нет, не думал. Ты знаешь: я никогда бы воспользовался дверью, чтобы убить тебя, это так банально, а вот, скажем, сломать несущую стену, чтобы ты медленно умер под завалами...

Хисока приподнимает его выше и нежно трётся кончиком носа о его нос.

— Разнообразим нашу сексуальную жизнь и трахнемся в постели? — предлагает Иллуми.

Хисока молча кивает и бережно переносит его через порог спальни к покойно застывшей, будто надгробие, основательной кровати. Иллуми потягивается, призывно разведя колени, и задаёт самый главный вопрос:

— Ты уедешь сегодня?

Хисока ложится рядом и с привычным преклонением наматывает на пальцы его тёплые волосы («безумие с византийских икон, а не волосы», — прошептал он как-то, думая, что Иллуми не слышит) — и говорит:

— Нет, Иллу. _Мы_ уедем.

Нет мира, оказывается, настолько большого, чтобы один человек мог бродить по нему вечно и не устать от того, что видит.

Правда, два человека… Может, теперь для них всё будет иначе.   
  
  



End file.
